


The Worst Times

by faithful_lie



Series: The Best Times [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Hug Fic, M/M, Swearing, and unfortunate, empty threats, lol, namjoon is cute, when you have to wake up your mega grumpy boyfriend, yoongi is very rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon wakes up Yoongi and it's a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writenow753](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writenow753).



> warning for foul language  
> read on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1137266

Namjoon gazed down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Yoongi was sprawled on his front on the bed, starfishing and taking up quite a good portion of the space. Presently, his face was smushed into the pillows and Namjoon wondered for a moment whether he could breathe properly like that. Hopefully.

Regardless, it didn't matter much because Namjoon was going to have to wake him up momentarily so that he could drive the pink haired man to work and (he hoped) be on time for his own job. 

He watched a little longer, treasuring the way Yoongi looked like this. He knew that had Yoongi’s face been visible, his expression would be lax and carefree in a way it rarely was when he was awake – nearly always thinking deeply about one thing or another, or scowling. He almost looked child-like, with his thin limbs and lean body, dwarfed by such a large bed, but he was most definitely an adult. Just a small, cute one. 

With a resigned sigh, Namjoon climbed onto the bed and crawled to the middle. Yoongi was dead to the world. He didn't respond when Namjoon slowly peeled the covers away from him, barely moved when the younger smoothed a gentle hand down his spine. 

Namjoon leaned forwards, caging the smaller man in with his arms as he positioned his lips beside the other’s ear.

“Yoongi,” he whispered, “good morning sweetheart, I love you.” No response. He smiled to himself before continuing. “Babe, you look gorgeous asleep but I want to see your pretty eyes.” He murmured and the man beneath him shifted a little, turning his head away the tiniest fraction of an inch. “Don't hide from me…” He nuzzled his face against Yoongi’s neck, eliciting an almost pained groan. He laid a soft open mouthed kiss against the exposed skin at the nape of the elder’s neck, pink strands tickling his lips, and laughed softly as the man jerked away from him.

“No,” Yoongi whined into the pillow, but it came out more like a nondescript whale noise as the pillow absorbed most of it. Namjoon slumped over to lay beside him, one leg draped over the other’s and one large hand resting in the small of his boyfriend’s back.

“Sweetheart, you have to go to work,” he coaxed, cheekily slipping his fingers under the hem of Yoongi’s shirt. The older man shuddered but didn't move away. He turned his head enough that his words wouldn't be muffled before spitting a single syllable.

“Dick.”

“I mean, yes, I think there'd be a problem if I wasn't in possession of one given your… preferences,” Namjoon mused, earning him an elbow in the stomach - well deserved, he supposed. At least it was a somewhat more energetic response. The younger man removed his hand from inside Yoongi’s shirt, rubbing across his waist and pulling the smaller body against his own, humming softly under his breath. Yoongi didn't resist, allowing himself to be dragged sideways, only protesting once he was settled on Namjoon’s chest with all four limbs wrapped tight around him.

“’S too hot,” he grumbled, wriggling a bit but making no progress. His eyes had yet to open however and so Namjoon was pretty sure he wasn't fully awake.

“Too bad, gorgeous,” Namjoon pulled him even closer, pecking his forehead and his soft, pink hair.

“You're disgusting!” Yoongi squirmed, finally opening his eyes out of pure irritation so that he could glare at the man clinging to him. “Look, I'm awake. Let go.” The younger man did, flopping back down on the bed and watching closely as his boyfriend flopped down beside him and promptly slipped straight back into sleep. He could tear his hair out! Instead, he sighed in frustration, rolled onto his side and threaded long fingers into fluffy pink hair.

“Babe,” he began, knowing he was now treading on thin ice but he had little choice, “you're gonna make us both late.” Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He sighed in irritation, absentmindedly massaging Yoongi’s scalp.

Namjoon wiggled closer, keeping his touch soft and caring, rubbing his nose affectionately against Yoongi’s face. A crease formed in the elder’s brow. “I can't afford to be late again, and you're gonna keep everyone waiting.” He whispered, pecking Yoongi’s cheek, then his forehead. “We both know you're gorgeous, but that won't get you out of everything, especially not holding important clients up.” Yoongi scrunched up his nose. “Hyung,” Namjoon tried, “you know it's always worth getting up in the end.”

Namjoon jumped when Yoongi’s eyes suddenly snapped open, hazy with sleep.

“I'm gonna rip your fucking balls off and stuff them down your godforsaken throat if you don't stop talking right now!” Yoongi hissed. Namjoon gaped, pressing his legs together almost subconsciously as he tried really hard not to let an image form in his mind.

“I love you,” he murmured, ignoring the empty threat but pulling away a little all the same.

“Yah, asshole, if you love me then let me fucking sleep.” The pink haired man spat and it took everything in Namjoon not to flinch. Today was a bad day. Fantastic. Yoongi’s eyes were already closing once more, although Namjoon could tell that he wasn't awake purely by the offensive language spewing out of his sweet mouth. He slid his hand along the side of Yoongi’s face, even as his eyelids drooped and he subsided.

“Ah please-” Namjoon tried again, sighing inwardly. This time the elder just emitted a long, irritated whine. Namjoon decided to try approaching from a different angle. He pressed his lips to Yoongi’s briefly, then spoke against them. “I made you breakfast.” It actually seemed to work, surprisingly. Yoongi’s dark eyes fluttered open, and this time, they were clear and bright. He looked at Namjoon expectantly. “It's in the kitchen, come on.” Namjoon bounded to his feet, tugging the sleepy older man out after him. “Get dressed and I'll pack your food to eat in the car.” Yoongi nodded as he started to make his way across to the dresser with minimum effort, barely lifting his feet. “And-”

“I'm not gonna rip your balls off,” Yoongi cut in.

“Er, great?” Namjoon responded, his train of thought derailed by the unexpected interruption. Yoongi looked somewhat pensive so Namjoon continued. “I know you don't mean what you say on days like this. And you didn't even lash out today!” Namjoon grinned and got an answering scowl.

“Okay.” Was the curt response and Yoongi turned away, starting to strip out of his sleepwear. “I’ll make it up to you.” He said softly, muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head but Namjoon heard. He left the room with a smile. If he was lucky and his boyfriend dressed quicker than usual (unlikely) then they might both make it to work on time.

They didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Namjoon hehe ~
> 
> There's one more part after this but it's nsfw ;3


End file.
